Bloodline
by ChestnutpawOfDewClan
Summary: The once two peaceful clans has been shook to their core, in DawnClan an new, corrupted leader rises to power and terrorizes the forest. Meanwhile in CloudClan, two kits are separated and now are forced to live their lives separately in two different clans and must face new challenges and struggles. Watch, as two young cats try to change the fate of the clans in Bloodline.
1. Clans members

:CloudClan:

CloudClan is located in a small forest, that consists of low trees that have a strong sturdy base and tall grass, great for hunting and climbing trees. CloudClan takes pride in their ability to climb and their bird catching. CloudClan's camp is located in an clearing with three large trees and tall grass sourrounding the camp. The cats have grown to have long strong hind legs for jumping and better eyesight then normal.

[Leader]

Brindlestar - old dark brown tabby she with dull green eyes and an distinctive white paw

[Deputy]

Sootcreek - Dark gray tabby tom with black patches and cold blue eyes

[Medicine cat]

Mapleslip - brown tortoiseshell she with golden eyes and white stomache, paws and tail tip

[Warriors]

Beetlestep - Black smoky tom with yellow eyes

Ripplefur - Black she with white patches and blue eyes

Honeyjaw - Golden brown tabby she with distinctive white markings

Smokestreak - Smoky black she with amber eyes and long scars across her hind leg

Applebranch - Dark ginger tom with dull green eyes

Robinspots - dark ginger tabby she with brown patches and white freckles and spots

Finchpelt - Light brown tabby she

Oatpelt - Dark brown tom with amber eyes

Rowanstrike - Dark ginger tabby tom

Wolfslip - Dark gray tabby she with black markings

Patchstorm - White tom with dark brown striped patches

Webtail - Light gray tom with deep blue eyes

Shrewfoot - dusty brown tom with dull green eyes

[Apprentices]

Bushpaw - light brown tabby tom with bright green eyes

Dewpaw - Silver tabby tom with icy blue eyes

[Queens]

Poppyflower - Golden brown she with beautiful amber eyes

( Kits - Morningkit, Acornkit, Redkit)

Dawnpatch - small calico with big blue eyes

(Kits - Cherrykit, Palekit)

[Elders]

RainNose - Old light gray tom with horrible battle scars

:DawnClan:

DawnClan territory is located on an steep rolling hill, with few to little trees and jagged rocks shooting out of the ground; this clan specializes in Fighting and their speed. These cats are known to be stubborn and narrow minded. They take pride in their speed and rabbit hunting skills. Their camp is located near the top of the hill, making it hard to climb but easy to race down. These cats are commonly known for their wiry bodies and their good sense of hearing.

[Leader]

Troutstar - Light gray tabby tom with white flecks in his pelt

[Deputy]

Cedarfall - Dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

[Medicine Cat]

Quillsplash - White tom with dark gray patches and cold icy blue eyes

[Warriors]

Leopardfur - Black she with light ginger patches

Marigoldcreek - Golden brown tabby she with beautiful green eyes

Iceshadow - White tom with golden eyes

Stormflame - Dark gray tom with orange patches

Ashspeckle - Dark gray she with white speckles

Swiftdawn - White tom with black patches

Tigerbelly - Dark brown tabby tom with stunning green eyes

Doveswirl - Light brown tabby she with white patches

Ravenscar - smoky black she with long scars crossing her pelt

Badgerthroat - young black tom with white patches

Goosejaw - young dark gray tabby tom with a crooked jaw

[Apprentices]

Ratpaw - Smoky gray tom with a wiry black tail

Shadepaw - smoky black tom with golden eyes

WaspPaw - dark ginger tabby she with black patches

[Queens]

Quickfoot - light gray she with soft yellow eyes

(Kits - Silverkit, Cloudkit)

[Prisoners]

Opal - white she with soft blue eyes

Fox - Dark ginger tabby she with one eye

Kestrel - dark brown tabby tom with an crooked paw


	2. Prologue

Rain poured down from the skies as thunder crackled from the clouds. The wet grass and dirty mud raced over as a scream rang out into the air.

"Foxpool, their gaining on us!" an dark brown tabby cried, his pelt looked pitch black in the night, though his eyes were filled with fear.

"Keep moving, once we're in the twoleg place, we're clear from their on!" The orange tabby yelled back at him. She glanced back, looking over at the three cats who were chasing her; they snarled and bared their crooked, fangs. Their eyes shined in the cold rainy night, as if they were gems; reflecting light from the moon and stars up above. _'StarClan help us!'_ She thought, though, she knew escape won't be as easy. She knew the warriors will chase them until their dying breath, but she needed to try; though it's almost impossible to escape three warrior at your tail, and or fight them all off.

The brown tabby screeched as he fell and rolled over; his eyes bulging with pain, and his mouth is gaping open. Mud and rainwater clinged onto pelt as he tried to cover his bloody wound.

"Kestrelpelt, get up please!" Foxpool cried, nudging her friend. It was too dark to tell what happened, but he seemed to be in horrible pain and agony, as if he torn his leg off!

Suddenly one of the cats tacked Foxpool to the ground, their cold breath touched the she's neck, sending chills down her spine. Mud was splattered on the she's fur and the warriors claws dung into her flesh, causing her to squirm. "What do I do with her?" The cat asked in that familiar voice; Swiftdawn

"Bring her back to camp. Iceshadow, I trust you to bring the other one?" Ashspeckle asked with that hint of sweetness in her voice. The third tom nodded and grabbed Kestrelpelt by the scruff. Kestrelpelt screamed in agony again, as he kicked around and waved his paw into the air, thrashing about, his echos faded into the night as he was dragged off.

"Do we need to drag you like that cat, or will you actually follow us?" Swiftdawn hissed, barring his teeth at Foxpool's throat.

"I-I'll follow you.." The she whimpered, getting up as Swiftdawn slowly stepped off of her.

Fear burned through Foxpool's pelt, her legs wobbled and her teeth chattered as she slowly trotted through the wide grassy plain with the other warriors. She knew what Troutstar did with disloyal cats. The thought of her in place of the other innocent cats terrifyed her, down to the bone. Mixed emotions suddenly spreads through foxpool like wildfire, as her heart beated faster, and her paws became numb, then a sudden wave of sorrow crashed down on her. She failed to escape. She wants to just race back into the muddy slopes, not glancing back, but, she knows it's wrong to leave Kestralpelt alone to suffer by himself in the clan. So, she stayed. She looked back into the distance plains that grew out into the shady forest. She suddenly remembered when she was a apprentice running across the rocky slopes, down near the ravine and into the lush feilds of heather then sometimes crossing the ravine to the feilds of tall grass to hunt for mice and shrews. Though, all of those happy memories suddenly disappeared; she was forced back into realityas they entered the hollow, shell of the camp. The sudden bursts of muffled screams coming from the medicine cat den. Foxpool regonized the voice of Kestrelpelt, and it hurt her to watch him in pain. Foxpool also realized that she might die. No one is going to care about her or Kestrelpelt; their going to be alone, rotting in hell. ' _No'_ she thought, lifting up her head high up to face the stars. ' _I promise I'll get you out of here Kestrelpelt, just you wait.'_

Authors note!

Hey guys, thank you so much for reading the prologue, it really means a lot to me. also thank you for taking your time to read Bloodlines, if you have any questions regarding Bloodlines that doesn't regard the plot of the story, then please leave a comment below and I will certainly try my best to answer them!

-Chestnut


End file.
